Wake Up, She Wakes
by Loise
Summary: Akito strikes out at Tohru... will she wake, or will she sleep forever?


_Wake Up, She Wakes

* * *

_

Akito snarls and strikes out at Tohru, a pale hand hits the side of her head in one fierce blow. For one still moment, her eyes struggle to regain focus before they roll back into her skull and she crumples on to the floor.

Bringing much needed gasps of air into his lungs, Akito smiles suddenly, a beautiful smiles even as saliva and blood coats his lips, as his lungs heave up. For a brief, pure moment he body had been infused with emotion and energy, he loved it.

Yuki drops to the ground next to her, placing a soft hand on her head. It's sticky, her hair is beginning to clump together, he knows at once that she is bleeding.

"Miss Honda?" He whispers, always afraid of enticing Akito's temper, but more worried for the disturbing stillness of Tohru's limp form.

A tiny gasp escapes from her lips, but she remains motionless. One small hand curled around her body in protection.

"Are you all right?" He speaks again, asking himself, why doesn't she answer him? "Miss Honda?" His hand strays to her neck, where Yuki feverishly tries to find her pulse, there is a limp heart beat, it takes far longer than it should for the next beat to come. "Miss Honda!" He rolls her over, forgetting Hatori's advice to never move a injured person.

Her eyes are shut, her lips are parting, but she isn't breathing, at least as far as Yuki can tell. Her lips are blue, mirroring her eye lids. She isn't breathing.

All of a sudden Yuki feels sick. Heart beating way out track, a hollow feeling in his stomach forcing him to gulp down compulsively as he near retches. He feels Shigure come up behind him and haul him backwards away from Tohru, but he barely notices at the world continues to spin wildly even after he hits the ground with a thump.

Shigure is yelling, Akito is trying not to scream and Yuki lays twisted on the floor when Hatori enters. He closes his eyes briefly before snapping to action. Hatori races over to squat beside Shigure, as he too feels for the sluggish pulse of Tohru. His grips tightens on her neck as he feels the slow pace.

Standing up, he gives the three a firm glance and says, "She must go to the hospital, she needs their services. Not mine."

Swallowing nervously, Yuki nods and kneels and picks up Tohru, grunting her weight as he leans back to support her weight. He looks at Hatori, "Will you drive me? Please Hatori?"

Hatori nods and turns away from the dumbstruck Akito. Shigure limply follows behind him and the burdened Yuki, his pace awkward.

Slumping to his knees, Akito's eyes fall to wear a small patch of red blood is seeping into the floor. He closes his eyes suddenly, shaking, feeling cold as he can't get the sight of the red out of his mind.

_It's not my fault_, he thinks. Even as his hands start to shake with fear and guilt. _Not my fault, it's theirs, they should have stayed by my side, they should have stopped me, they should have...

* * *

_

"Tohru Honda...?" The nurse says slowly as she reads the name off the clipboard, she looks up as a gaggle of very attractive men and boys approach. She is momentarily startled as they start asking questions.

"Is she all right, Miss?"

"How's my little flower?"

"She has a concussion, doesn't she? I thought I recognized the signs. But, I thought a hospital would have better resources."

"Hmph, she had better be fine, or else!"

The nurse steps back and smiles nervously at the men, "Er, well, I just have to ask, sirs, are you Miss Honda's family?"

They all look taken aback. The red headed boy refused to look at her, while the oldest two exchange heavy glances. But it is the pale boy with the purple eyes that answers her.

"Yes, Miss Honda, is our family," he sighs heavily, "She is what makes us a family. She's more than family..." He trails off, a red blush infusing his cheeks.

"Oh, well, very good then. Miss Honda will be fine, the hospital believes it would be best for her well being if she stays overnight however. The bump to her head, while not seriously life threatening, was dangerous to her health," she gazes at them sternly. "Miss Honda, when she returns homes, should have a few days best rest and for the next week or so, light activity will be permitted, _only_."

"Yeah," says the red headed boy sullenly, "We'll make sure she doesn't over do it. She'll rest, I promise."

One of the handsome brunet men nod, and smile lightly at her. "She'll be well take cared for as long as I have a say in the matter. My pretty flower shall be treated like a delicate rose!"

The two young men, both cringe as he says this and the man who refers to her as a flower falls silent as a fist is thrown into his face by the young man with the bright orange hair. The other seems disinclined to stop him.

"So, they aren't serious, nurse? She'll be fine I assume?" The man with the hair over half his face says, almost clinically.

Narrowing her eyes, the nurse nods and is surprised when the man speaks up again, "I have to leave, I have business back at the Main House."

The other three seem slightly surprised but not otherwise perturbed by what he has just said. They all bid farewell to the man they call Hatori.

"May we see Miss Honda?" Says the other young man, a rare specimen of male beauty, "That is, if she won't disturb her. It would very kind of you to let us - " He stops and doesn't start again.

"Of course you may see her, but only one at a time, it would be best if you don't over crowd her all at once."

* * *

He has managed to enter first, beating both Shigure and that damn cat. Yuki needed to see Miss Honda, to see that she was well with his own eyes. 

She is lying on the bed, a tube inserted into her wrist. Her eyes are closed and she appears to be sleeping. Yuki knows she has not yet woken from the savage hit. It saddens him.

It does more than that, it makes him mad, furious. To see her lying, frail and helpless to Akito's rage and disgust. Yuki feels that he could very well over come his fear and kill Akito at that moment.

That's another reason to hate himself, that he knows that even if he wishes for Akito's death, he would never touch his God, for fear of the wrath that would be bestowed upon him. Akito has always been his greatest fear, Yuki knows that he may be physically stronger than the God, but one touch or one word and he would simply crumple.

Life, he fear for it and wants his own life all the same. Tohru seemed the only one who could given him any hope. If Akito had taken away his Tohru, he would surely return to the Main House. Without her, living outside would serve no purpose no more.

Yuki was lost without her. It was made worst that she might never know how much he cared for her. It was Akito... Who was always taking away what he cared the most.

Bending by her side, Yuki felt tears come to eyes, forgotten for so many years, he cried, as he hadn't done for years. It felt awful, to cry again, but he still felt a heavy ache be released from his heart.

A hand brushed his forehead and Yuki looked up to see Tohru looking at with concern through fuzzy eyes. He smiles weakly at her and leans into her touch with a sigh.

* * *

Akito knows that Tohru Honda is fine when Hatori comes for an evening check up. The doctor, while slightly more rough, doesn't berate at all. However, Akito refuses to look at the doctor. 

It's all their fault. They shouldn't have got involved with her, they had to see that she was bad and awful, they just had to. They must see that he hated her.

They had to.

When Hatori left and Akito was alone, he sighed and stared at his hands. The self same hands that had reached out and hit that ugly girl with such force that she had fallen...

And she had lost her head, she had went to sleep. Akito closed his eyes, he remembered the feeling of her hair, he so rarely touched people, especially once Yuki had left him.

He was alone, it was her fault. All her fault.

Deep down, Akito was yelling in shame but on the outside he smiled gently, his eyes reflecting a cruel light from his shallow within. It was wrong but this was right.

Still, however, he says to the almost gone doctor, "Hatori...?" The doctor stops and looks at him with a questioning stare, "I may be paying a visit to Shigure's... When the ugly girl returns."

For one brief moment, Akito savours the look of utter shock and surprise that flashes across Hatori's face. It's gone soon and Hatori starts to depart, again.

"You may leave," Akito whispers, knowing that no one is here and that he is alone. "You may leave," he says again, this time meaning himself.

The vase is broken and is patterned with Akito's blood. He squeezes his fingers together, he feels them slide and slip as his body continues to pump out blood. He's alive, this is their proof, that he is their God.

They should... always know this.

Akito sleeps, peacefully.

* * *

AN: The title refers to both Tohru and Akito, even though I say that Akito is a 'he'. This is also a semi-AU version of the end of anime, that's how it started, but... I think it came out as another meeting between Akito and Tohru, after the anime. That's how the muse strikes...

This is completely off subject, however, whoo! 50th fic! It's a landmark... Through, it's 50 counted fics...


End file.
